


the power of a void

by rubyliam



Category: Shatter Me Series - Tahereh Mafi
Genre: Angst, F/M, and rushed, but enjoy, dont write them a lot, idk - Freeform, is this bad, it might be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyliam/pseuds/rubyliam
Summary: Despite what happened the last time they had seen each other, what had happened in the hallway, the things he didn’t tell her, Juliette found herself reaching for his hand. It hurt her muscles, but she lifted her arm and took his hand in hers.





	the power of a void

**Author's Note:**

> dialogue prompt: "You don't have to say anything."

Her eyes slowly blinked open, and the first thing she noticed was that she woke up by herself. There was no alarm, no guard, and no parent dragging her out of bed and bringing her to whatever they planned for that day. Her childhood room was gone. The pinks and purples that drove her crazy day after day for the three months had transformed to a grey. The childish surrounding had turned to mature one--familiar one.

There was the door to Warner’s bathroom to his closet to the door that led to his office to--

Warner.

Sitting there in a chair next to his own bed. Eyes closed, but forehead pinched with stress.

Juliette tried to move but her arms and legs hurt too much when she barely twisted an inch. The sound it made when she moved against the sheets seemed to wake Warner from his solitude. His eyes, still such a vibrant green, touched her own. There was so many thoughts in those eyes, and so many words left unsaid in the air between them.

Once she wasn’t focused on his eyes, Juliette noticed the bags that built home under his eyes and how pale his face was. There was a purple bruise on his chin.

“Aaron.”

Despite what happened the last time they had seen each other, what had happened in the hallway, the things he didn’t tell her, Juliette found herself reaching for his hand. It hurt her muscles, but she lifted her arm and took his hand in hers.

And his eyebrows furrowed. He pressed his hand harder into hers, and even went as far as to touch Juliette’s cheek.

“They took my ability. They took it away.”

Fear built in his eyes and Juliette wished she could take it away as quickly as it came. Both of Warner’s hands moved to hold Juliette’s face. When more of her power didn’t transfer to him, Juliette opened her mouth to apologize--beg for him to stay next to her.

“You don’t have to say anything.” The words were whispered from Warner’s lips, as he stared at her and then her eyes. “I love you without your power. There is nothing that can happen, nothing that you can say, that will drive me away from you.”

Tears began to well in her eyes and they dripped down the side of her face, wetting Warner’s fingers that held her cheeks. He wiped the soft skin with his thumbs, brushing away the tears and leaning forward to press a kiss to Juliette’s forehead. He could feel the pain that she had, the deep desperation that sat in her chest--the want for her power back. She had just--not even four months ago now, accepted her power for what it was. And now her biological parents had taken that from her. They had found a cure.

“We’ll do research. Nazeera and her parents can go and see the contents used to make the power go away can be somehow reversed.” Warner’s eyes held the same pain that Juliette felt. “I promise you, Juliette. Your power isn’t gone forever. We will find a way.”

But even the promise, even the embrace Warner gave her after, holding her body to his tightly, couldn’t stop the loud sobs that left Juliette’s lips.


End file.
